


How to save your pride.

by MoonstoneSoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Domestic, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sort Of, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, is there even a plot, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22993165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonstoneSoo/pseuds/MoonstoneSoo
Summary: Kyungsoo never expected this.And neither did Jongin.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 7
Kudos: 86





	1. Fuck

There is a pile of clothes on top of his drawers, why is there a pile of clothes on top of his usually _tidy_ drawers.

_Jongin…_

His boyfriend’s only flaw just has to be that he is accustomed to clutter to find it rather comfortable to be surrounded by various stuff, included dirty clothes and sometimes even trash lying around. It is the one thing that makes the vein on Kyungsoo's forehead tick at times. Times like this when he just came home from work, Jongin gone for the night and he only wanted to take a shower before placing himself on his bed, soft pillows stacked up behind his back with his laptop up watching movies until his stomach told him it was time to make a late dinner. 

That could not be done before his room was spotless, thus he crossed the room to start folding the seemingly clean clothes randomly put on top of (again) _his_ drawers. Briefly wondering why he did not notice them before now since Jongin left for work way before him, could of course be explained easily since he barely got his eyes up at the right time this morning. Midst folding a pair of his own pants Kyungsoo put a sudden halt to his actions. The removing of the pants had revealed an item beneath a compact camera, not his even, but judging from the One Piece skull sticker placed on its side —Chanyeol`s, of all people, in his and Jongins bedroom?

Okay.

  
  


He looked around, looking for answers but obviously alone in the apartment none came, he sighed, didn't think Chanyeol lend his camera to just anyone, to give such a thing to Jongin was just pure stupidity. Driven by light curiosity he picked the camera up, shrugging while pressing the _on_ button, perhaps he could delete some of Chanyeol`s bad stalker pictures of him.

Surprisingly there were only two files on the memory card, two videos. Too curious to care one bit he pushed the play button on the first

_"-ou sure?"_ Jongin’s voice broke the silence of their bedroom. The screen was unfocused, lens blocked by the person holding it.

_"Yes-yes-yes, just make sure you clean yourself up after, and before transferring it. Most importantly DELETE"_ Kyungsoo's eyebrows rose at the command. 

_"I will"_

_"Good because I don’t want to be traumatised by your ass in my face the next time I use it"_ Kyungsoo`s mouth fell open by this statement, unease setting in the pit of his stomach.

_"You won't"_ Jongin answered absentmindedly, indistinguishable sounds coming from above the camera.

_"You think he can see it"_ Jongin suddenly backed away and looked straight into the lens. 

_"Nah, he will be too busy to notice it"_

_"How about the recording light? I`ll go turn off the lights"_ Chanyeols form crossed the room, out of the picture, seconds after the room went dark. 

_"Do you see the it now?"_

The outline of Chanyeol coming back into the picture joining Jongin looking towards a point just above the lens "Barely, just make sure he is busy" Jongin moved to pick up the camera.

_“The picture is too dark"_ Kyungsoo could basically hear Jongin’s pout from his place behind the camera.

_"Do this"_ More rustling as the camera probably was passed from one person to the other, more buttons were pressed and moments later Chanyeol stood in by their bed again.

_“See me now?”_

_"Perfect, oh my good I thi—"_

And the video stopped, Kyungsoo could feel his heart rate increase, suspicion popping a familiar vein on his forehead and with shaking hands kyungsoo pushed the play button on the second video, taking notice of the length, time and date, it was dated back to last night.

Jongin’s face reappeared, looking quite nervous. Only clad in his pants with his upper body bare, showing his muscles as he leaned down towards the device.

_"Can’t believe I’m doing this behind your back Kyungsoo"_ Jongin was whispering to himself while checking the camera one more time.

_"Showtime"_

Head turning and eyes moving towards the bathroom door, listening for something or _someone_ , him. 

  
  


“What the fuck Jongin…” Kyungsoo could feel anger rise in his belly, this was humiliating.

But there he came, in his bathrobe freshly out of the shower his short black hair still damn and approaching Jongin, who now sat on the edge of their bed. Past Kyungsoo climbed on top of his boyfriend’s lap.

_“Hey you…”_ He bopped Jongin's nose

_“Hey”_ He could barely see Jongin close his eyes from this angle, in hindsight he probably should have noticed this as a sign something was different, Jongin usually loved to stare deep into his eyes, but he was an incredible bad liar and that fucker knew it. Kyungsoo leaned down to capture Jongin's lips in a lazy kiss, Jongin answered and deepened the kiss with his tongue coaxing its way into his boyfriend's mouth, making both the past and present Kyungsoo`s cheeks heat up.

_“Woah!”_

Jongin had suddenly stood up, carrying his boyfriend in the process to then toss him back down on the bed pulling his legs so he was more on the end, and also more visible for the camera.

_“So that is the mood you are going for tonight huh?”_ Past Kyungsoo teasingly asked, amusement clear in his eyes as Jongin began pulling his bathrobe off. 

Present Kyungsoo could only cringe from his own poor choice of words, little did he know that he was being recorded. However he can't blame himself for not being too suspicious, they have after all talked about spicing up their sexlife, to try something new, and all though time like last night was no one time incident, he could now see that part of his treatment yesterday was because Jonign could not afford to look him in the eyes and suddenly break his cover, and also clearly wanted a good angle for the camera.

Even though feeling angry he could not stop watching as Jongin began kissing down on his boyfriend's chest, tongue expertly circling his nipples making them visibly perk making past Kyungsoo slip out small moans in the process, but when Kyungsoo tried to sit up to return the favour he got pushed back again.

_“Let me take care of you tonight baby, okay?”_ All though he could not see it due to their angle he remembered the almost begging look in his boyfriends dark eyes, and he watched himself lay back down on the soft sheets, pulling a pillow with him and Jongin going back to his new mission, to mark his boyfriend's thighs. Kyungsoo could feel himself stir in his pants.

_“Okay”_

And for each moan, for each kiss that he could see and hear, his body grew increasingly hotter by the second. Body still feeling the traces of the same touches from yesterday, his hand unconsciously creeping up to his neck to softly press down on one spot he knew Jongin gave special treatment, feeling full effect, hi cock starting to strain uncomfortably underneath his clothes. And then he could hear Jongin mutter a low.

_“Turn around and bend over for me baby”_

Fuck

Kyungsoo let out a groan in defeat, placing the camera down on their bedsheets, lying down beside it, never able to tear his eyes away from the screen, pride hurt from the effect the video (he was not supposed to know about) has on him, almost annoyed at himself when he could not really feel repulsed by this happening behind his back, somehow quite contrary, it sent tingles up his spine. 

He let his hand slowly move underneath the hem of his sweatpants, caressing the inside of his thighs while watching his boyfriend massaging his ass and caressing his balls, never touching him where he most longed for. Jongin reached for their nightstand, pulling up a bottle of lube, and moments after past Kyungsoo moaned as Jongin began spreading his ass before letting it go watching it jiggle back in place again and again as he spread the liquid all over both asscheeks and his balls.

_“You look so good like this, all spread out for me”_

Kyungsoo's back arched as Jongin teasingly gave a light press with his finger at his rim. 

Kyungsoo’s covered his mouth with his hand, the memory of the previous night was still very much intact. and he moved the other from massaging his balls to start giving his now throbbing cock lazy tugs. By now Jongin had pressed two fingers inside his boyfriends ass, making past Kyungsoo whimper. As Kyungsoo watched the scene unfold before his eyes he noticed something he missed midst all the pleasure yesterday, Jongin still wore his clothes, or at least pants. The realisation making his humiliation rise a notch up, Jongin would never show this to anyone, would he? Feeling himself flush from the thought he let it go. Ears suddenly catching up the levd sounds of his weak moans, Jongin's _“you're doing so well baby”_ and the slick sounds from Jongin's fingers moving in a faster pace easily picked up by the camera despite its covers. 

_"Jongin, please"_

_“One more baby”_ Jongin added another finger, preparing his boyfriend good for what was to come. 

Kyungsoo watched himself in HD, cheeks and chest flushed pink, head down into his pillow, ass up in the air moving with Jongin’s fingers while panting embarrassingly loud, trying to feel more, receive more inside. He could see himself bite his lip and he repeated the action now while slicking up his cock with the precum that had collected itself at the tip, channeling all self control to follow Jongin's agonizingly slow pace.

_“Another?”_

_“No, no I`m ready”_

He watched as Jongin pulled out his fingers and lined himself up behind his boyfriend giving one cheek a hard slap that made both Kyungsoos gasp for air, the camera Kyungsoo because of the sudden burn on his ass and Kyungsoo because he tightened his grip around his shaft, still barely holding on the slow pace his boyfriend set. 

_“Please…”_ Past Kyungsoo whined, making present Kyungsoo scrunch his nose from embarrassment.

Jongin gave the camera a quick glance, flashing his infamous smirk.

_“You like that?”_

Jongin’s voice was raspy from arousal, watching his boyfriend’s gleaming ass clench on thin air while he rubbed the head of his lengthy cock onto it, never really giving him what he wanted, needed.

_“Fucking hell Jongin just fuck me before I take the wheel an—“_

He never got to finish his sentence since Jongin chose that moment to slam his cock into his ass, he remembered the burn, 

that. fucking. hurt!

But he also had to admit if that was not the best kind of hurt he'd ever knew to receive he didn't know what was. Kyungsoo began increasing the pace of his hand, feeling unbelievably close already.

_“T-that's more like it”_

Past Kyungsoo somehow managed to utter in between moans and his gritted teeth as Jongin made his moves in long deep thrusts. Kyungsoo's hand began moving with the rhythm of Jongin's thrust, having to close his eyes for a moment, pleasure completely taking over his body, still hearing in great detail each sound coming from their joint bodies. 

_“Fuck baby, your fat ass is taking me so well”_

This made Kyungsoo open his eyes, from this angle looking how Jongin`s dark gaze from beneath his brown bangs was now clearly fixated on the way his cock smoothly went back and forth into his boyfriends hole, now starting to slow his pace probably just to savor the moment. 

Kyungsoo slowed down too, well knowing came next, remembering the most agonizing pace Jongin took making him feel every inch of his cock move, remembering how every stroke felt on his walls, how it was too much, with his cock still untouched.

_"No more teasing Jongin, ahh"_ Jongin paid him no mind, only shifting his footing before slamming back in, Kyungsoo could feel his stomach began to boil with a familiar feeling, sweat slowly falling as pearls down his face as he saw himself unravel at the skilled snaps of his still only half naked boyfriend’s hips on the screen.

_“AHh, there!”_

_“So sensitive”_ Still he made no move to increase his pace.

_“no, no, no faster!”_

He could see tears form in his own eyes, not knowing if it left him cringe more or feeling even more turned on. Jongin’s gentle and torturous pace continued, eyes glazed over, groaning as he watched the head slowly go in and even more slowly go out, each time hitting his prostate making him wail from sensitivity, and each time making the most sinful squelch sound when pushing into Kyungsoo's ass.

_“Beg.”_ Jongin's voice now even more husky than before and Kyungsoo could now see what he could not yesterday from his place down in the pillow, the way Jongin's face glistened from sweat, the way his teeth was sunk into his lower lip, the way his dark eyes sparkled with determination, set to give his boyfriend the fuck of his life. Fuck.

_“Please, fuck me, touch me!”_

Fucking hell, Kyungsoo could feel his hole clench down just from the memory. 

Nope. 

His pride was already hurt. 

He was not going there. 

Yet his cock throbbed and wanted more, it was too much, and he chose just the right moment to increase his pace. Once more Jongin pushed his length inside slowly, but this time placing one of his feet up on the edge of their bed and then setting a pace that made past Kyungsoo shut up from his rambling and moan if even possible louder and himself groan.

_“Yes, yes aaah”_

Kyungsoo could see Jongin`s face grimace from the meere pressure of Kyungsoo's walls clenching around his cock, trying to hold himself steady, not coming before his boyfriend. He could respect that effort. 

_“More, I need—“_

_“Ssh, I said I would take care of you baby”_

Finally, as Jongin slid a hand down past Kyungsoos hips and began stroking his cock, making past Kyungsoo mewl in pleasure, Kyungsoo could finally increase the pace of his own hand, groaning from finally being able to release the built up pressure knowing it all went up from there. Past Kyungsoo wailed as his prostate was hit dead on in the merciless pace only Jongin could muster up. 

And it didn't take long for past Kyungsoo to cum, body tensing up, legs shaking as he could feel Jongin's cock ram into his good spot as his vision turned white, biting down into the pillow in a hopeless attempt to mute the sounds forced up from his lungs, present Kyungsoo watching in awe as he could see his own hole clench around Jongin who now let out one prolonged moan as he came into his boyfriends ass, fucking him through his orgasm making him filled with his cum.

Kyungsoo found himself groaning into his hand, panting hard, feet pressing down into the mattress as the pressure inside released itself in white hot spurts on his bared stomach as he just in time had managed to pull his work shirt up.

Kyungsoo let his limbs fall slack, feeling spent trying to catch his breath watching as Jongin kissed a trail on the now collapsed past Kyungsoo's spine, before moving to go get towels to clean a drained but sated Kyungsoo up, he figured Jongin must have turned the camera off after he fell to sleep. He could see the way Jongin took care of him after, cleaned both up and wiped off the sheets, promising he would change them later, a fire for his boyfriend flared inside his heart, and he continued to watch himself with Jongin lying beside him talking softly, which they would do for about an hour or so. 

However the show was over, the mess made on his hand and stomach has to be cleaned up, and this time by himself. Kyungsoo sat up on the bed deep in thought.

Should he delete it? That thought did not set right with him, after all he wasn’t _that_ angry, also remembering the visible excitement radiating from Jongin as well as his nervous behavior prior which he did notice yesterday but found no need to pry on, this was clearly something he had wanted and thought of, and knowing Jongin he had probably spent a lot of time finding courage to do so too. Besides Kyungsoo was his boyfriend, it only made sense to have a video of him if he was going to have any at all, no harm in that.

And also considering the mess he just made and the pride he threw out the window only minutes into the video he has to admit it was if anything, hot. 

It has been a long time since he came undone like this by his own hand, was this the effect Jongin had been aiming for? For himself? 

Something snapped inside Kyungsoo, and an idea popped up, a small smirk took form as he turned the camera off, a tinge of new excitement spread through his body.

Would it not only be fair for him to make his own tape, for _himself_ then?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Fuck x 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongin had no clue what he set off the moment he pushed the on button on Chanyeol's camera.

It was becoming obvious by this point, with the way the other seemingly always was on edge around him, jumping from the slightest sound. Kyungsoo even caught him rubbing himself through his jeans, cheeks pink while looking intently on his phone with the familiar sound of their moans rising through his earplugs. When he tilted his head a tiny bit while squinting his eyes Kyungsoo could even spot the blurry view of their bedroom. He had carefully walked away from the sight, choosing to go back to their front door using slightly more force than necessary to shut it once more to alarm about his arrival. While pretending to put away his coat once again being met with the flushed face of his boyfriend greeting him in the livingroom. Kyungsoo chose not to mention it.

And he knew by now Jongin in fact wanted to tell him about it, always trying to muster up his courage during dinner or under their small talk before bed but changing their subject the last minute whilst shying away. It was cute really, and Kyungsoo could have told him about him knowing a week ago, but then again so could Jongin. He wanted this slight torture to continue just a tiny bit more, at least until his package arrived. He had parts planned out already, but he was fully okay with the thought of just jumping into it. 

And today is the day. He received a text from Baekhyun about his packages arrival this morning. 

Baekhyun opened the door, face glowing, plastered with a knowing smile plastered, the package held in place by his hands.

“Here you go my Highness”

“Thanks” Kyungsoo reached for it when Baekhyun jerked his hand over his head

“We will open it now, I want to quality check!”

Knowing there was no point in arguing Kyungsoo stepped inside his friend's apartment, Baekhyun knew very well what his plan was about, even helped him find a place to order from when Kyungsoo could not find himself to go out looking in stores for such things.

“My bet it's not the best quality” Kyungsoo said “I will probably just throw it away after”

“I have ordered from this boutique before, they usually serve quality items”

Baekhyun informed. 

“Bet Taeyeon loves that”

“She does”

Kyungsoo tore the package's wrapping apart to reveal its content making it fall to his feet. He could feel the temperature on his cheeks rise as he picked the dress up.

“Can't believe I am showing this to you”

Baekhyun sniggered

“You borrowed my mailbox, this is the least you can do” he jokefully claimed 

Kyungsoo took in the view of his chosen item, he had scrolled through many pages from the lingerie boutique for this, all the while imagining which one would look better on his boyfriend, who knew nothing of his plans. 

The dress he held up in front of them was perfect, and he could not wait to see its light material fall down over the soft bronzed skin of his boyfriend. Black lace followed the low-cut neckline, then beneath a mesh fabric stopping at is waist where lace made thin line working as the transition before the dress skirt falling down outwards in black luxurious sateen with a line of lace tracing along the hem.

“Looks fine to me, you done drooling yet?” Baekhyun's grin was back on his face.

“I’m not drooling” He answered with a huff, however his brain was in reality preoccupied by images of his boyfriend. Butterflies was already fluttering around his stomach in anticipation.

Then he began thinking, was this too much for Jongin to take? 

He remembers Chanyeol's voice  _ “You guys trying to one up each other is hilarious here is the cameras bro, good luck on your revenge! And DELETE on both” _ was it that he was doing, revenge? He didn't like to use  _ that _ word, but--

“Oh, there is one more!” Kyungsoo was immediately alarmed by this.

“Nonono! This one is for my eyes only!” Kyungsoo quickly snatched away the tiny package from Baekhyun's prying hands, enough was enough.

“Bu—“ 

“No buts” He stated firmly, and though Baekhyun could feel the final in his tone he still repeated the words with a mocking attempt to mimic his voice, but finally admitted defeat and let it go.

“I don't really want the details anyway”

“Good”

  
  


Jongin had no clue what he set off the moment he pushed the  _ on _ button on Chanyeol's camera.

  
  
  
  


———————————

  
  
  
  
  


Arriving home Kyungsoo began second guessing himself, nails taking the toll as he nervously and out of habit began to chew on them. 

They had indeed talked about spicing up their sexlife, also in what ways they would do it. what they craved more or wanted less of. 

Less routine, more edge. 

It wasn’t because they had become bored of each other, far from it. This is could only count as being be a step further into their relationship. Feeling secure and safe enough to open up about their inner desires.

And when Jongin revealed (while hiding under their sheets with only the top of his forehead visible) that he sometimes liked it when Kyungsoo went a bit rough on him and wanted to try it in a more structured way. Subtly telling him he wanted to try BDSM. Kyungsoo internally danced, because he very much enjoyed that part too. 

Kyungsoo was the one who mostly topped because it mostly turned out that way, it somehow fell their dynamic natural. Perhaps because he thrived in the feeling of giving into his boyfriend's needs, fulfilling his own each time he watched Jongin unravel from his touch. 

But when it so happened that he was the one on the more receiving end he often needed the feeling of being taken good care of, slow actions and soft spoken words, in which Jongin excelled in. 

But in the end, was this too far of a step?

Kyungsoo tried to channel the feelings he stored the days after watching the video. He remembers the slight bitterness, or perhaps disappointment of why Jongin didn’t tell him. But most of all he remembered the embarrassment and shame running through his body when getting off from it when in reality he was supposed to be angry.

In the end he settled with the feeling he was left with the most, one of excitement of what was to come. There was something telling him Jongin could flourish from this, with the way he always showed signs to never dare to reveal the whole truth of what he wanted, just letting tiny snippets reach Kyungsoo who then had to put the pieces together to form the correct interpretation. Maybe all Jongin needed was just a light push?

Also he wanted his pride back, and the image of his own ass to be replaced with something else, and that something being his boyfriend. 

His mind was set.

  
  


———————————

  
  


That did not stop him from being nervous the whole evening, tuning out every so often as he rested between his boyfriends legs while watching the news from the couch in their living room, he kept finding it hard to really concentrate on whatever it was Jongin and the news reporters were saying. And each time Jongin asked if he was listening he brushed it off with a “ _ sorry I didn't get it, ask me again” _

But when the time had come, this time with Jongin being the one showering todays stress away, his mind was already settled, he was ready. But first he should confront Jongin about the video, to show him it's all good. After pressing the record button on each camera and (while showing his bright smile and a peace sign to one) he placed his back against the headboard, relaxing into his place fully clothed and began reading this book Baekhyun bought him for his birthday months ago. Mind startled minutes later as he felt the bed dip beside him. He waited for Jongin to get comfortable before breaking the silence. 

“Jongin?” Not reading anymore but still keeping his eyes trained on the pages of his book. 

“Mmm?” Jongin's eyes was fixated on his phone, mindlessly scrolling through page after page. 

“Have you been okay lately?” 

Still not looking up from his book he didn't wait for an answer before he advanced

“I have noticed you have been quite jumpy around me? Are you hiding something?”

Eyes focusing on this one word in his book  _ radiate _ , he could basically feel Jongin's nervousness begin to  _ radiate _ from his body making the air around them thicker.

“I uh—uh...Huh?” Was all the words his flabbergasted boyfriend could utter. 

Maybe it was best to cut the chase before the other hurt himself biting his tongue or something.

  
  


“I saw the video” 

Kyungsoo chose this moment to close his book with a bang. The loud noise so sudden Jongin literally jumped in his seat, phone accidentally slipped in the process now forgotten by the foot of their bed. 

Kyungsoo proceeded with his silence placing his book and glasses neatly away on their nightstand before looking directly into his boyfriend’s now fearful but beautiful brown almond shaped eyes also taking notice how his brown hair almost black from still not being completely dry from his shower clinging to his nech and forehead. 

“Jongin” 

He chooses to cover his voice in the sharp tone he knew made Jongin want to shrink into himself, the one he would rarely use when he made his point final. It had the desired effect as Jongin's eyes closed as his voice reached his ears, now clearly trying to think of what to say to defend his actions, not knowing there was no need to. The sight made Kyungsoo impatient, he needed consent to make his next actions. 

  
  


“Safe word”

  
  


“I am so sorr—what?!” Jongin blurted out at the same time, but catching Kyungsoo's words made his voice crack at the end.

“Choose a safe word Jongin” 

He could imagine how Jongin's thoughts now ran wild in his head, mouth repeatedly opening before closing in shock. It was kind of blunt to start of like this, but Kyungsoo figured Jongin would say something about it soon enough. But then to his joy and amusement something in his boyfriend’s eyes changed, his jaw set, He saw determination.

“Bear”

  
  


….

  
  
  


“Suiting” He willed himself to not chuckle but nonetheless, Jongin`s cheeks flared up, determination replaced by hesitation and and a glimt of curiosity.

Kyungsoo got up and mindlessly reached for the items he placed under his bed earlier today, eyes discreetly searching catching a glimpse of the red little light glimpsing out from behind Jongin's head then towards the one peeking through the leaves of the green plant he placed on top of his drawer last week. 

All set. 

“Go to the bathroom, and put this on” He threw a bag containing the dress and the little package on Jongin`s lap. Jongin now looked in every way bewildered. 

“Jongin”

Kyungsoo watched his boyfriend hastily make his way to their bathroom, choosing (wisely) not to peek into the bag before the door was well shut. 

The apartment went silent, Kyungsoo perked his ears and almost broke out of character wanting to laugh when he could hear a gasp and after a few seconds of rustling a surprised squeak. Jongin must have opened his gifts. 

Kyungsoo chose this moment to remove himself from his spot on the bed and glide into the armchair beside Jongin's part of the bed. 

It took a while, he almost became bored, 

almost.

But when finally the handle to their bathroom door made a sound and the door began moving, Kyungsoo immediately moved his full attention to the person emerging from the opening and he could feel his body heating up from the sight, before him, clad in the dress of  _ his _ choice stood Jongin, his beautiful  _ beautiful _ boyfriend, cheeks already dusted pink, looking pleasantly uncomfortable as he hesitatingly walked towards him, eyes turned to the floor, overpowered by Kyungsoo's heavy gaze. 

Kyungsoo could see the way Jongin's whole body already was affected from the thick tension and anticipation hanging in the air, from the way his breath came out in deep huffs, to the way he could see the small hairs on his arms and neck is raised. His boyfriend stopped only an arm’s reach away. He could see how the dress hugged Jongin's waist, how it slightly hung low on his chest due to the lack of breasts, how the lace had brushed one of his nipples for each step he had taken, making it visibly perk from the touch. Kyungsoo could also spot the contents of the last package, a sheer pair of white stockings with a small black bow placed on the very top of each thigh. Now there was only one small thing missing.

“Jongin” Kyungsoo spoke in his low voice.

  
  


“Yes?”

  
  


“Let me see” 

  
  


He could see the way Jongin's body reacted almost instantly, almost vibrating with his words, but he made no sign to move.

“Jongin”

  
  


Jongin closed his eyes

  
  


“Lift your dress up” 

There was no way Jongin could argue with the way Kyungsoo's low voice carried the command -making its way into his very core.

Jongin hands shakingly took hold of the hem of the skirt of his dress and slowly raised it, slowly revealing his already half hard member and balls, barely held away with parts threatening to fall out from the small pair of white laced panties which was by Kyungsoo's intention matched with his stockings with the tiny black bow placed in the middle. Kyungsoo could feel his own member twitch inside the confines of his black fitted jeans, yet still managing to keep his face with the same calm, almost bored expression.

“I think you know why you are in this position Jongin” Kyungsoo's eyes bore into Jongin's own as the question was asked.

“The video” Jongin answered, voice surprisingly steady. 

  
  


“Mmm”

  
  


“Did it turn you on Jongin, recording us.  _ Me _ like that, without me knowing?” He coated his voice with a layer of malice as he spoke, Jongin could sense danger.

“I was going t-to show you! I promise!“ All though his resolution and steadiness had faltered Jongin fought back, he couldn't have that.

“Down on you knees Jongin” 

Kyungsoo released a wicked grin, there was nothing humorous about it, Jongin has never seen him like this, with his eyes no longer filled with the familiar warmth and love, but replaced with a mysterious hardness to them, making him appear almost dangerously unpredictable.

Jongin sank down in an instant, knees landing on the plush carpet of their bedroom, he looked up at Kyungsoo whose eyes was focused on his boyfriend's lips as he began to unbuckle his belt revealing his limp yet still very visibly thick cock, 

  
  


“Suck.”

  
  


Jongin was on his task in an instant, taking the member of his boyfriend into his hands and began stroking him into full hardness, teasing with small kisses and long licks up the shaft, eyes locked with his loves dark ones. Kyungsoo could feel himself grow fast in time with his increasing heart rate. He could never forget this was one of the things Jongin also excelled in. But also trying not to think about if he scared him with his sudden outburst, he didn't know where the grin came from. Perhaps it was not only Jongin who was going to learn new sides to himself tonight. 

His train of thoughts got interrupted as Jongin eager to please as ever suddenly sank down on his shaft, taking an impressive amount of his girth into his mouth at once, making him struggle not to groan out loud, but still had to release a small gasp as Jongin began to set his pace, tongue working in time with his mouth, circling the head and pressing into his slit.

“Take it all Jongin, I know you can” 

Kyungsoo moved his foot, pleased to find Jongins member now clearly poking out from his panties, rock hard and sensitive by the way he could feel Jongin gasp around his cock as Kyungsoo let his foot rest beside it so with every move Jongin would make he would brush against it. Jongin closed his eyes, focusing on getting the whole of Kyungsoo down his throat while trying not to rut against his boyfriends foot. Kyungsoo let his hand caress Jongin's bulging cheek making him moan and lean into the reassuring touch, then proceed to let his hand wander through the soft locks of his lovers hair, before he slowly began pushing him down.

He could see the way Jongin's eyes opened with alarm, but he could also feel the way his dick twitched against his foot, how Jongin made moves to get some friction against his now almost painfully hard member. How his throat strained around his cock, how Jongin so desperately wanted to open up for him, tears now trailing down his cheeks as he continued to take in as much as he possibly could. Kyungsoo released groan and let his hand rest for a few seconds as he finally could feel himself hit the back of Jongin throat feeling the other managing to swallow making his insides turn and the warmth in his lower belly threatening to spill. He pulled Jongin off. 

Jongin was practically heaving, still on his knees, arms resting on Kyungsoo thighs eyes trained on him, smalls drops of drool slowly running down his chin. 

“Pretty thing” 

Kyungsoo let placed his hand on Jongins cheek, letting his thumb trace his boyfriend of three years plump lips. 

  
  


“On the bed Jongin, I'm not done with you” 

Jongin stood up on shaking legs before sinking back down into the soft sheets. Hair already messed up, looking his boyfriend deep into his eyes, anticipating what's next. Kyungsoo could not help feeling his chest fill with love for the man as he took place in front of him. Jongin could take it. 

“Spread your legs for me Jongin-ah”

Jongin complied, and opened his legs, rooting his heels for support onto the bed, Kyungsoo loved to see the way the chest of his dress now revealed his nipples, both ready to be ravished.

“Lift your skirt”

Again he complied, revealing the red head of his straining cock poking his belly as the lace of his panties had no more room for his length. Kyungsoo began stroking the sheer material covering half of his boyfriends soft thighs, sometimes digging his thumbs, borderline to painful into the flesh, wanting nothing more than start to pound into his boyfriend, but he was a surprisingly patient man, tonight was about Jongin. 

“I saw you the other day Jongin” Jongin remained silent, but eyes was one again filled with confuse and worry “I saw you watching the video in our bedroom” Jongin's eyes widening when realisation hit “I saw the way you touched yourself” he let his hand trail up to his dick, placing only feathery touches, Jongin whined and turned his head. 

Kyungsoo took it upon himself to climb over his boyfriend to capture his lips, easily gaining access as Jongin fell into the kiss moaning with wanton, he had at first planned to leave out kisses for today, but Jongin proved to be perfectly irresistible with his dazed but curious eyes and lips slightly swollen from being stretched over time. Feeling how Jongin's hands tangled into his hair, he could relish in this feeling of their lips molding together, tongues careful journey to tease the other at best effort. 

He knew Jongin could feel the outline of his cock rub against his own, he intentionally made sure to make their crotches grind against each other feeling his love tense beneath him. 

However he couldn't keep this pace up if he planned on coming balls deep into his boyfriend and not onto Jongin's panties (which also seemed like an enjoyable option, but not prioritized as tonight’s best one) Separating their hips Kyungsoo discreetly reached over to pull up the bottle of lube he earlier hid into his back pocket, 

  
  
  


He began kissing his way down, down to trace his lips along the side of his throat, down to kiss his collarbones, down enveloping a dark nipple placing light sucks while rubbing his fingers over the other making good use of the silky smooth material of the lace. Separating their hips Kyungsoo discreetly reached over to pull up the bottle of lube he earlier hid into his back pocket, 

He poured a good amount on his hands before letting one finger teasingly trail down to his boyfriends already fluttering hole, pulling the string of the panty aside to slip inside his boyfriends hole, knowing he needed to go slow. Lips finding a nipple to suck lightly in time with the small circular motion of his finger, soon adding another after teasing the entrance and lightly pressed the area beneath his balls.

“More” Jongin panted.

Kyungsoo obliged, as well as letting his nipple receive the same treatment he let his ring finger push past the tight ring of muscles and buried it along with the two others now knuckles deep into his love. Soon feeling Jongin start relax around his fingers, then adding the last one making Jongin whimper from the stretch. He let his fingers grace over his prostate, just a small touch, not enough to make him scream, but just enough to make his breath hitch, slowly but surely opening up his body to him.

It was a slow process, but he loved this part no less than the others, to see his boyfriend slowly relaxing and letting him take care of his body, how his chest rose in time with his long deep breaths and the small moans sometimes reaching the surface through his mouth. 

Kyungsoo rose to his feet, and began undressing, he could see Jongin's eyes follow as he began opening the buttons of his shirt, one by one.

“I have figured out a punishment Jongin” he removed his shirt, still catching his boyfriends longing eyes.

“P-punishment?” Jongin Nervously asked, voice hoarse from its lack of use.

“You will come at my command tonight, and if you disobey me and touch yourself I will make you regret your misbehaviour. Got it?” His words spoken with authority, he always wanted to try to see if Jongin could unravel just from his words.

“B-but I have n-never, I don't think I can!” Jongin looked shocked, but Kyungsoo would love nothing more than to prove that he could.

“You can, and you will tonight” Figuring that now might be the suiting time to mention it than ever as he began to step out of his jeans “in front of the cameras”

Jongin's eyes immediately shot to the direction of Kyungsoo's drawers, and he suddenly noticed the small red recording light through the leaves. But clearly confused as to where to find the other Kyungsoo aided him, gaining his attention by tapping his knee before shooting a glance to his side on the shelf just above their armchair. Jongin suddenly getting the picture of what just had been recorded pulled a pillow over his head.

Too late for regrets now.

“See you are not the only one owning the right to have a video of your man being fucked, it would only be fair for me to have my own to look at don't you think”

Kyungsoo did not expect nor intending to wait for an answer. Instead he began sinking his cock slowly into his boyfriends ass, he could hear Jongin groan into the pillow as he could feel his ass being stretched by the thick girth of his boyfriend’s cock. He stilled for a few seconds, knowing Jongin needed a few to let his body catch up, he knew he was a tad bigger than expected despite his own size and he also knew his boyfriend’s body, he wanted punishment in the form of overwhelmingly pleasure, not torture. He could feel the way Jongin's walls strained, how they pulled him inside.

“That's it, you are doing so good for me Jongin-ah”

He gently removed the pillow from Jongin's grisp, his hands falling limp to rest above his head. Kyungsoo wanted to absorb the view of his blissed out boyfriend, watching pearls of sweat roll down his neck and onto their sheets, as his whole body made effort to relax and take what he wanted the most. Kyungsoo tried not to focus on the intense pressure and warmth deliciously surrounding his cock, to not plow into him too early, and instead began pulling out only to sink back in as he could feel Jongin's muscles start to relax, Jongins voice dragging out quivering moans as he let the feeling of his boyfriends heavy cock descend on his walls and overtake his body.

Kyungsoo knew Jongin's body well at this point, and he knew if he just adjusted his angle up a notch he would reach the nerve that could take Jongin high, high up. And so he did, Jongin's moans increased. But remembering the way the other had used his sweet time on him, he wanted to push Jongin even further and watch as his body submitted to his control, but when Jongin began moving in time with his thrust, taking in much more he let his pace increase further and soon enough was slamming his hips in the way he knew made his boyfriend crazy.

Jongin reached to take hold of his dick, but quickly got his hand pulled away,

“Don't misbehave” Was all he could say, he loved the way he could feel every detail of his boyfriend’s ass and never wanted to leave this warmth, Jongin was already at his breaking point, cock untouched and abandoned aching painfully from the lack of attention.

“Please touch me K-kyungsoo, p-please”

“I won't touch your cock tonight Jongin, not until you give me what I want”

“W-what do you want?” Jongin breathlessly tried to talk as Kyungsoo rubbed the head of his cock on his prostate with fascination on how it made Jongin's body flare up, hairline covered with sweat at this point. Kyungsoo advanced to take a strong hold and secure Jongin's arms above his head, leaning in to whisper in his boyfriends ear.

“You hid something from me Jongin, I could have given you better show than that you know…” Jongin tried to regain control of his breaths but failing “You know I am not fond of surprises”

Jongin shivered by the raspy voice of his boyfriend into his ear.

“—and now you have to be punished” 

Kyungsoo let Jongin feel the words sink in, he could feel how his boyfriends body began to betray his will, and instead letting itself be at mercy by the velvet of his boyfriends voice voice as he began thrusting faster, harder, all the while focusing on hitting the swollen, sensitive bud.

“Jongin-ah” 

Jongin knew

“No, nono!”

Jongin's eyes were squeezed shut, clenching his teeth hands pulling trying to free himself from Kyungsoo's grasp.

“Come for me”

The words were simple, but Kyungsoo could feel the way Jongin's warm walls began to spasm, the feeling of it incredible and almost unbearable, as he absorbed the sight of Jongin body obey and unravel at his words. He felt just as shocked as Jongin who also could not stop shaking, mouth open in a silent scream from all the waves running from the tip of his toes and to the top of his head. Still, there was no cum in sight. But there was no denying it, Jongin had reached just his high. 

He didn't even realise he had slowed down his pace before Jongin's body went slack, cock still standing tall. Kyungsoo could not help but wonder why, just why they never tried this before. He groaned as the slick from the lube made the most obscene sound as he pulled his cock out from his boyfriend’s gaping hole, the way it clenched on nothing but air begging to be filled yet again, Kyungsoo carefully pulled Jongin up from his position, intense eyes following as Jongin let him have his way by placing him on his hands and knees, hands shaking from the effort trying to hold himself up.

“It seems you want more” 

Jongin weakly shook his head.

Kyungsoo began pulling Jongin's knees apart, then moved to caress the small swell of his ass tightening his hold on each cheek opening the view to the anticipating gap

“You have been sooo good Jongin-ah” He dark laced voice back “It makes me want fill this greedy hole of yours with my cum. I think filling you with my cum can make you break again” 

Jongin couldn't speak, his voice lost in Kyungsoo's hypnotising words.

Kyungsoo easily let two of his fingers easily get sucked slide inside 

“Look how easily you take my fingers” He added another “but you need more to fill this loose hole of yours, don't you Jongin?” 

Jongin's eyes began tearing up, Kyungsoo could once more see the effect he could have on his boyfriend, his mind effortlessly pushing aside all thoughts that usually would break him out from his attempt of such an act, this time he couldn't stop himself, not now. Watching as Jongin's eyes burned from shame yet his cock twitching from the insult.

He slowly brought his aching member to his entrance, watching himself slide into with ease, the warm overwhelmingly feeling of his tightening walls once again surrendering his cock, it could seem as Jongin felt it too, with the way he whimpered and let his hands collapse, letting his puffy and used hole take whatever Kyungsoo could give without complaint.

Kyungsoo set his pace agonizingly slow, and the head of his cock easily found the spot that made Jongin`s whimpers rise in level, the small bud swollen from the previous treatment and his body on overdrive

“Nonono” He began blabbering “too much Soo, `s too much” 

“Yet your cock slaps hard against your thighs Jongin”

Kyungsoo increased his pace, knowing he wouldn't last much longer with the way his boyfriends ass felt like and the way Jongin repeatedly let himself get pushed forward only to be pulled back onto his cock by the firm hold on his waist, each time making him moan from the feeling of his prostate milked. It was then Kyungsoo decided to add his thumb, first rubbing the swollen entrance but then letting it slide in along with his cock, making his boyfriend sob from the unearthly feeling of his hole being stretched to its limit. 

“Fuck that feels so good Jongin, fuck!” Kyungsoo growled head falling back, feeling the familiar warmth in the pit of his stomach collecting threatening to take over his until now mastered control.

“Jongin” 

“No nonono, I cant” 

“Come for me Jongin-ah” 

“I-I, fuck!”

This time only a tiny bit of cum spilled out from the now angry red head of Jongin's dick, Jongin wailed and body shook as Kyungsoo began chasing his own release as well prolonging his boyfriend own with the merciless hits on his prostate, he could feel the way Jongin`s walls contracted over and over again how they held onto him, making him see white and shooting his cum thrusting it deep inside Jongin's oversensitive walls, Kyungsoo took hold of Jongin`s cock, only a few tugs was all it took before the his hand was covered by the warm substance of Jongin's cum, the latter panting through the strong shocks from this very new strong sensation of his postponed release, with his reassuring boyfriend fucking him slowly him through it all. 

  
  
  


Kyungsoo stilled, gave himself a few seconds to calm his mind about what just happened then reached forward to kiss behind Jongin's ear before carefully helping Jongin stretch his legs out, finally let him rest from the 

draining position. Then making his way around the room to turn off the cameras on wobbly legs before he let himself fall down to lie beside his worn out boyfriend, he let his head fall down into the sheets and ran his hand through his messy hair as silence began to engulf the room.

  
  
  
  
  


“Bear” Jongin cleared his throat.

  
  
  


“What?” Kyungsoo let his head turn to his boyfriend.

  
  


“I forgot the word, mid act” jongin stated plainly as if he was remembering the answer to yesterday's quiz.

It was as if Kyungsoo's face was splashed with cold water, insides growing cold. 

“W-what?! Did I hurt you, a-are you okay?!” Kyungsoo panicked and immediately began to inspect Jongin's body for any form of damage forgetting the only damage taken would be internal.

Jongin being quite ticklish squirmed away when Kyungsoo began trying to reach for his ass. 

“Kyungsoo, —ahaha, stop!” Kyungsoo stilled in an instant, worry still making his chest throb painfully from regret.

“Calm down, I'm fine baby” Jongin leaned playfully into him. 

“But you said—“ Kyungsoo tried, not giving up on the subject

“—But I guess it’s true what they say, it's always the quiet ones isn't it?” Jongin dared to lift one brow. 

“I—You joke about this? Jongin answer me, did I go to too far, I know it's highly possible I did. I don’t know what got into me, I am so sorry!”

Jongin gaze went serious, hands moving to cup his boyfriends head looking straight at his dark brown eyes.

“I am fine Kyungsoo, I assure you, I am more than fine, just really exhausted.” Jongin smiled “You opened up new doors inside me I didn't know I had access too, and I loved every second of it since I understood what was about to happen, we have talked about it haven't we? About doing this kind of thing?” Jongin let his thumbs streak along his boyfriends soft cheeks in an attempt to reassure him that really no harm was done. 

“Yes but not with the dressup part and-and the humiliation aspect of it all, I should have talked to you first, I was going to, but then I got carried away…” Kyungsoo could feel his eyes turn away, burning with real shame this time not being able to look at his boyfriend. 

“I love you kyungsoo, and if it's not okay with you we won't do this again. But I also have to inform you that I love this new side of us, we can set rules, there is more to this than we know of, and I think with the proper set of rules between us we can both feel safe within them, does that sound okay with you?”

Kyungsoo could see the sincere but strong look in his boyfriend’s eyes, he let his his heart settle down, chest filling up with adoration and love for this man yet again. He released a breath, giving a weak nod. He almost thought he made the biggest mistake of his life, that he had scared Jongin away. But Jongin appeared to be just fine, saying he would love to try even more in future. He felt as if he was the luckiest man on earth at this moment. 

This time wanting to submit to his exhaustion and letting the silence take over his mind Jongin once again spoke, interrupting his calm.

“I feel really gross and sticky Kyungsoo, can we take a shower?” he whined. 

Kyungsoo finally let a chuckle out making Jongin flash his radiant smile in joy for finally being able to calm down his boyfriend, summoning the deep rumble of his chuckles.

“Yes, and I probably should help to clean you up too ”

“Mmm, and massage my scalp?” Jongin's eyes gleamed with hope. 

“And massage your scalp, you deserve it”

His boyfriend beamed made effort to pull Kyungsoo up from the bed with him.

“Should I keep the dress?” Jongin asked hesitatingly. 

“If you want too”

Kyungsoo watched Jongin blush, taking that for a yes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote some, then some more. 
> 
>   
> This is my first ever smut, and also first story ever posted here so comments and constructive cristism are very much appreciated!
> 
> English still not my native tongue, hardly know it. No but for real I even suck with grammar in my own language, I should probably get myself a beta if I am going to post more here in the future >w<...
> 
> Not edited, just checked in a rush!

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t even know to be honest. It has been placed in a folder for years, suddenly thought why not post it, wrote some more on it and well.. 
> 
> English is not my native language *hides*
> 
> This is my first ever smut, and also first story ever posted here so kudos or comments and constructive cristism are very much appreciated!


End file.
